This invention relates to the field of devices intended to measure the delivery and/or the rate of flow of a liquid. In particular, it relates to a new multi-jet turbine adapted to be used with a meter for liquids, such as water.
Water meters known as "first connection" meters for example, those installed at the base of a building, can be classified in two main groups: volumetric meters which typically employ a piston, oscillating disk or revolving cylinder type; and rotary speed meters in which water passing through the meter causes rotation of an enclosed rotary device and the column of the passing water is measured from the number of revolutions made by the rotary device. The latter can be of either the single jet type, as for example a millwheel in the water, or of the multi-jet type in which a turbine or rotor disposed in a cylindrical distributor pierced with two superposed rows of inlet or outlet holes, is rotatable driven so that its rotation causes movement of a revolving needle or numbered roller counter for measuring the delivered fluid.
More specifically, the invention is a multi-jet device of this type and comprises an improvement in the system of the turbine.